


That Time Natasha Romanoff Wore Hello Kitty

by alba17



Series: Marvel Shipping Games Ficlets [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 12:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2468747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba17/pseuds/alba17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A run-in with alien tech turns Natasha into a little kid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Time Natasha Romanoff Wore Hello Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> For marvelshippinggames Bonus Round 2. Possibly to be continued. (Didn't turn out shippy.)

Steve looked Natasha up and down. And he had to look _way_ down because she was only about four feet six inches tall. Her cheeks were plump and her stomach stuck out. She stared intently up at Steve with beautiful wide eyes. 

"What the fuck, Cap." It sounded absurd and unnatural coming from such a cute little face.

"Holy crap, Natasha. What happened?"

"Run in with some alien tech they were bringing in from the field. The container bust open and I happened to be right next to it. Got me full force and next thing I knew, I was like this." She opened her arms wide and glanced down at her body. 

Steve let go a small snort.

"Oh my god, Rogers, don't laugh."

She was just so cute. Her voice was high and squeaky and it was all Steve could do not to bend down and grab her and tickle her. A giggle escaped him and then a guffaw.

Natasha grabbed his thigh with her little hands and started kicking his shin. "Shut up, shut up, shut up."

"Ow! Quit it!" He shook his leg to get her off. "You have to admit it's kind of funny."

Her clothes were falling off, sleeves loose fabric hanging down below her hands, her pant legs in a puddle on the floor. She flopped down in a heap next to Steve's foot, still clinging to his leg, and started to whimper, one hand covering her face. "What the hell, Steve. This isn't funny at all."

His hand landed on her head, fingers sifting through the soft reddish-gold hair, petting her in what he hoped was a comforting motion. Now he felt kind of guilty for laughing and wanted to make her feel better. Seeing her like this, tiny and vulnerable, brought out all his protective impulses. That wasn't what you normally felt around Natasha Romanoff, who could pretty much take care of herself in any situation. "I know, I know. We'll figure this out. Betcha Fury's got some magic serum or something stashed in the SHIELD vaults somewhere. This has to have happened before, with all the alien stuff SHIELD has. Er, right?”

Natasha heaved a sigh and rested her little head against the side of Steve's leg. "Yeah."

They were silent for a moment, Natasha huddled in her pile of too-large clothing and Steve caressing her head, wondering how to approach this and hoping to God that SHIELD really did have some kind of antidote.

 

Fury scratched the back of his head and shared a pointed glance with Maria, who was standing next to him. Steve and Natasha sat in front of his desk, the broad window behind him displaying all of Washington spread out in a spatter of white buildings dotted with splashes of green lawn. “Well, can’t say that I know of any magic antidote at the moment.” He looked sheepish as Natasha swung her legs, her feet not reaching the floor. “We’ll have to search the vault, see what we’ve got. Agent Hill?”

“I’m on it.” Maria tapped on her tablet and started barking orders into her comms before striding out of the room. “Cute outfit, by the way,” she said to Natasha on the way out. She and Steve had made a detour to a Target on the way to HQ and picked up some appropriately-sized clothing. Natasha wore a black and pink Hello Kitty tunic and rainbow striped leggings, topped off with child-size black ankle boots.

Natasha scowled at her. “Just do your job, Agent Hill. Do I look like I’m enjoying this?”

Maria hid a giggle with her hand as she headed out.

“She’ll find something, right, Director?” Steve turned to Natasha. “I’m sure of it. SHIELD’s been collecting this stuff for decades.”

“Oh, absolutely.” Fury sounded confident as he fiddled with a small bowl of paperclips on his desk. “We don’t even know what all we have.” He cleared his throat and looked out the window.

“Right,” Natasha growled. “Well, I can’t do anything like this, so I’m going home.” She rolled her eyes. “Oh my god, I need someone to take me home, don’t I?”

Fury and Steve looked at each other. There were more complications to this than Steve had realized at first. “Yeah, I’ll take you home. We can stop for goldfish and chocolate milk on the way.”

Natasha tried to kick him but her leg didn’t reach. Steve pretended to get out of her way. “Okay, I’ll stop. It’s just…you’re a really cute little girl,” Steve said.

“He’s right, you are,” Fury chimed in.

“You all are dead to me,” Natasha said with a glare. She followed that up with what sounded like a choice Russian swear, before clambering out of her seat and heading for the door. “Coming?” she said to Steve.

He grabbed her hand, dwarfed by his big mitt, and something melted inside of him. “Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you.” 

“I don’t need…,” Natasha started. She sighed heavily. ”Fuck.” “I guess I do need help. Christ, this sucks. They better find the antidote soon.”

“In the meantime we can have a Disney movie marathon.”

Natasha’s frown could have caused nuclear implosions. “Just because I’m little does not mean I suddenly like Disney princesses.”

“Aw, come on, everybody likes Disney movies. Me and Bucky loved Mickey Mouse back in the day.”

“Tell me the truth, Steve, it’s your secret dream, isn’t it, to spend a day marathoning Disney movies.”

Steve scrunched up his face, mildly ashamed. “Look, I missed out on a lot of pop culture. I need to catch up. We can make popcorn. I’ll let you drink soda.”

“Let me?”

“Sorry. I thought it was bad for kids.”

“Oh my god. This is gonna be a long day.”


End file.
